


A Drunken Serenade

by singasweetrussianlullaby



Category: Sander Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singasweetrussianlullaby/pseuds/singasweetrussianlullaby
Summary: Roman had intended on spending the evening doing what he did best- watch and recite Disney movies. But he hadn't intended on getting drunk and serenading anyone who happened to hear him.





	A Drunken Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this was inspired by something on tumblr
> 
> **Mulan is my favorite Disney movie, if you couldn't tell

What had started out as a fancy night to himself, complete with his favorite Disney movies (all of them), a feast fit for a king, and a nice bottle of wine turned into- well.

Halfway through Frozen, Roman found he had mistakenly drank the entirety of the bottle and couldn’t, for the life of him, pay attention to what was going on. Luckily, he had already seen the movie enough times to know he wasn’t missing anything incredibly important. But when the highly anticipated “Let It Go” came on, he couldn’t help himself- belting it out as loudly as he could, probably waking the neighbors and causing children to go wild. It was a wonderful experience, not being held back by societal expectations, he felt entirely unimpeded.

Long after the song ended and Anna’s heart broke into a million pieces when Hans explained how he wasn’t capable of love (sounds like a certain somebody he knew), he continued to sing.

It wasn’t until there were footsteps on the stairs and various noises of annoyance that he realized just how much noise he was making. And, at the same time, how little he cared.

“Hey, do you mind keeping it down? Some of us need to sleep,” came the tired voice of Virgil, who looked as though he had just woken from a thousand year slumber. “You of all people should know that, considering how often you tell us you need your beauty sleep.”

Roman managed to sit up straight, grasping the side of the couch as he reached out towards the rain cloud that had just tried to dampen the atmosphere in the room. “I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, that gleam in your eye is so familiar a gleam-”

“Princey-”

“And I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you do-”

“Princey!”

“You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream-”

Virgil couldn’t stifle his laugh when the ever elegant Prince Roman fell right over the couch, onto his face, in a feeble attempt to try and stroke his adversary’s face.

“Wow, you really are trashed, aren’t you?”

“Even the greatest have to fall- alas, it is my time,” Roman announced loudly, putting his hand over his face dramatically. “Who is this girl I see? Staring straight back at me, why is my reflection someone I don’t know?”

Sighing loudly, Virgil realized that, unless somebody physically put the idiot to bed they’d have to deal with his singing all night. And nobody wanted that.

He rubbed his face for a moment, wondering why it had to be him. The others must have either not been bothered by the noise or heavier sleepers than he had thought.

Stepping over Roman, who was still singing songs from Mulan at full force, Virgil grabbed the remote and shut off the television.

“Hey! I was watching that-”

“No you weren’t. Can you stand up or do I have to drag you to bed?”

“Of course I can stand-” he slowly got to his feet, with the help of the couch, of course, and stood there proudly as if proving Virgil wrong was a heroic feat. Which it wasn’t. Virgil blew the hair out of his face with a sigh and wrapped an arm around Roman’s middle.

“Come on, let’s go. And next time, why don’t you pick something that won’t wake up the whole neighborhood.”


End file.
